Forever
by keeponwritin
Summary: To be loved is to live forever in someone's heart.' A songfic to a wordless song. Oneshot, chockfull of LG.


[**DISCLAIMER **I don't own Lizzie McGuire or The Lizzie McGuire Orchestral Suite, which this is a songfic of.  
  
**NOTE **Now, you've GOT to be wondering: How can you do a songfic of a song without words? Well, here's how it works:  
  
1) Find your The Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack (or download it.)  
2) Pop it into your CD player. (I wouldn't recommend putting it in your computer, because if it's interrupted for one second it might totally throw you off.)  
3) Make sure you have this page open when you're about to push play.  
4) The second you push play, start reading.  
  
**WARNING **Hey, I know this is kinda hard, but if you want to do right, you've got to find the perfect speed. Not too fast, not too slow. If you go too fast, the music won't be matching the words. If you go too slow, the music won't be watching the words, AND you'll be reading the ending in silence, which isn't very fun. Heh, just kidding.  
  
Oh, but don't worry about reading the ending in silence. Because really, I made the end part kinda long, so it might extend beyond the song a bit. (Just make sure the Why Not (Remix) doesn't start playing at the end of it, haha.)  
  
Well, I hope everyone's who's reading this has the song, or can at least get it. If not, I'm sorry. But read it without the music and let me know if it's still good, cause I'm wondering.  
  
Onto the story. Enjoy!]  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
SEPTEMBER 1988.  
  
Two women walked down the street with shopping bags in hand. They were quite different in appearance. One had dark, curly voluminous hair; the other, thin, straight blonde hair. One was quite short; the other, above average height. The one thing they had in common? Large, perfectly round stomachs.  
  
Oh, Jo, I don't think I can carry on much longer, Roberta groaned out, placing a hand on her lower back to support the weight on her front side.  
  
We can do this, Robbie! We are women! We are strong! Jo smiled as she continued to power-walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly, she groaned and held her stomach. Or not.  
  
Just think: when they're teenagers, we'll get to ground them as much as we want! Our revenge for the pain they put us in through pregnancy and labor. Roberta nodded affirmatively.  
  
Our little babies? Teenagers? Jo started to sniffle, and her eyes watered. No, my precious little baby will be a little baby forever. So I can hold onto her and never let her go. So she'll never run off and get married and leave me here...alone... Jo sat down on a nearby bench and started bawling. Roberta sat down next to her and patted her back.  
  
That's years from now, Jo. And hey, she started to laugh a bit, maybe your daughter will marry my son!  
  
Jo looked up hopefully.  
  
You really think they might?  
  
If he's smart, he will. Jo smiled widely.  
  
There's no doubt in my mind that he will be.  
  
They shared a moment on the bench, smiling and dreaming of their children-to-be, before Roberta gasped loudly.  
  
What's the matter, Robbie? Did he kick again? Jo asked, worriedly.  
  
she responded urgently, my water just broke!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
JUNE 1993.  
  
Two children frolicked through the thick forest of the park. The girl, with long blonde hair and doey hazel eyes; the boy, with thick, dark curls and sparkling blue eyes. They were jumping around and laughing together, enjoying the time they had to spend together. Though they spent most of their days together, they knew very little about each other. In fact, their mothers had given up their dreams of a marriage when it seemed obvious they were destined to be nothing more than play-mates'.   
  
They ran off together towards the lake, leaving their mothers far behind them. The girl squealed with laughter as the boy chased around some ducks that were waddling nearby. The boy laughed just as much after he splashed her with handfuls of lake water. Their mothers still had no clue as to where they were, but they felt safe in the company of each other.  
  
After they began to tire, they plopped down next to each other, next to the roots of a large oak tree. They sat in silence, because both were too shy to say anything to the other.  
  
A few awkward silences followed.  
  
[Wait until after music slows and starts up again, you little darling you.]  
  
Finally she spoke up.  
  
David's a weird name, she remarked.  
  
So is Elizabeth, he jeered back.  
  
You should have a nickname, like my brother. I call him Weasel'. I think I'll call you...um... She thought long and hard.   
  
Why Gordo? he asked, with his face scrunched up in thought.  
  
Because I already have a great-uncle named Gordon.  
  
he gave in, I'll call you what your mommy calls you. Lizzie.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more seconds, before the boy spoke up again.  
  
he asked.  
  
Yes, Gordo? she said, giggling at his new nickname.  
  
Do you want to be my best friend?   
  
she responded nonchalantly, not realizing the enormity of that one response. But the boy spoke again.  
  
he asked again.  
  
Yes, Gordo? she repeated.  
  
Do you want to be friends forever?  
  
she responded. For a second, they both smiled at each other, as best friends do. Then, she got up on her feet and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. And they ran back together onto the path and found their mothers, having found a best friend in each other that day.  
  
~~  
  
Oh, Lizzie, you had us worried sick, Jo said, stroking her daughter's head.  
  
Gordo and I are fine, mommy, Lizzie responded, maturely.  
  
she said, incredulously.  
  
That's my name, he said, smiling.  
  
Guess what, mommy? Lizzie said, jumping up and down. Gordo and I are gonna be best friends forever!  
  
And as Lizzie and Gordo skipped down the path happily, together, Jo and Roberta sighed.  
  
Forever's a long time, Roberta said, grinning.  
  
I have a feeling they can manage it, Jo responded, watching her baby run off into the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOVEMBER 1998.  
  
I just don't know, Miranda, Lizzie complained to her best girl friend. I've known him my whole life, and I've never thought of him like this until now. I don't know what to do. She sighed and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
Lizzie, don't worry about it. Miranda smirked. If you want my opinion, you guys are totally gonna end up together.  
  
Lizzie practically yelled. Lowering her voice, she asked, What are you talking about, Miranda? Gordo and I have always been best friends..JUST friends. How does that make us destined' to be together?  
  
Lizzie, you are so blonde sometimes, Miranda teased. Gordo and you just have this...this thing. I can't even describe it. It's just...it's so... Finally, Miranda collapsed onto the couch next to her friend. It's so cute.  
  
Gordo and me together? Cute? Lizzie started to laugh. I wish. Besides, doesn't the boy have to like you back before you're really a couple? she stated sarcastically.  
  
Miranda started to walk away.  
  
If that's how you define a couple, then you two are already a couple, she muttered under her breath.  
  
Lizzie sat by herself, thinking and taking it all in. She had a major crush on Gordo, but he would never like her back. She was just his best friend. She wished there was something she could to make him see her as something more than just his best girl friend. She had to get him to notice her. Truly notice her.  
  
She wished things weren't so complicated. Gordo used to just be her friend, and now he was her crush? Lizzie wasn't sure why she didn't like Danny Kessler like all the other girls. She just didn't think he was that nice. But Gordo...he was the kind of guy who would give up his sandwich when you forgot your lunch at home. He was the kind of guy who would free you from jail in Capture the Flag, even if it meant getting himself in jail. At least, Lizzie thought that was the way he was. Little did she know, it was only her he did this with...  
  
~~~  
  
Gordo hesitated before picking up the phone. Should he really do this?  
  
He meant to call Lizzie's house, but subconsciously, he'd called Miranda.  
  
Hello, Sanchez residence, a voice said to him.  
  
Miranda, I... Gordo stumbled. I really need to tell you something.  
  
Spill, dude! she said, excitedly.  
  
You have to take this seriously. You are sworn to secrecy, he said sternly.  
  
Cross my heart, hope to die, stick in a needle...in my ear.  
  
He gulped as he felt his heart beating faster and faster. I think I have a crush on Lizzie.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
APRIL 2001.  
  
Gordo lurked around by himself in the halls. He didn't understand it. Why Lizzie and Miranda liked that guy so much. He seemed like the type of guy who would lure a girl to him, shower her with love, then cheat on her, and tell her lies. He was full of deceit. The idiocy was just a cover-up. So people would think he was just an innocent popular guy. But he was just like the rest: dirty, mangy scoundrels.  
  
_Who am I kidding?_ Gordo sighed. _He is a moron._  
  
Ethan Craft. The object of Lizzie's desire. And the subject of Lizzie's every conversation. Gordo hated him with a passion. He shouldn't have, and he knew it, but he was a threat to his relationship with Lizzie. In fact, he was a threat to every decent guy at Hillridge Junior High. Every chance a guy thought he had for gettng a date to the dance was ruined by Ethan Craft. Why? Because every girl was waiting to see who Ethan would ask.   
  
Lizzie had become so beautiful. She was so exuberant, so compassionate and sympathetic. But the older they got, the harder it was for her to look beyond the best friend' label that seemed to be stamped to Gordo's forehead.  
  
Yet he loved her just the same. _What's wrong with me? I'm insane for loving her so much when it's obvious she'll never like me._ Gordo continued walking along, observing the faces that passed him by, and knowing that he could never go through life sane. Not without her. Not without Lizzie.  
  
He had to tell her. But not today. Not now. Not anytime soon. It was just too big of a deal to rush it. And it was far too big of a risk.  
  
He had to find the perfect time...  
  
But he wondered: would the perfect time ever come?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AUGUST 2002.  
  
[Wait for music to start up again, you lovely duckling.]  
  
It was a couple months after the Rome trip, and Lizzie and Gordo still hadn't talked about the kiss. Not even in the least. It made no sense to either of them. What was there? Was it real? Did it mean anything?  
  
How could one kiss be so confusing?  
  
It was twilight. Another warm August day was coming to a close in Hillridge, but no one was home, where they should be.  
  
~~~  
  
Lizzie stared out across the lake. She had kissed him, but now, she couldn't quite remember why. She thought she was thanking him, but when she opened her eyes right after, and her face was inches from his...she noticed something. She couldn't explain it, but things were different. And for once...she liked it that way.  
  
~~~  
  
Gordo walked quietly through the pathways of the park. Mrs. McGuire said Lizzie was down at the park, but he couldn't stop second-guessing himself. He wanted to tell her, but something in him said, No, Gordon. You'll mess everything up.  
  
But another voice spoke to him. It was Lizzie.  
  
All I can tell you is: follow your heart. It'll tell you what's right.  
  
Suddenly, up ahead, Gordo noticed Lizzie, sitting under a large oak tree, staring at the lake. And Gordo tried to breathe but his heart was pounding too fast. With one shove, he pushed himself towards her, running.  
  
If he was going to do this, he would have to do it big. Huge.  
  
Gordo panted. I have to tell you something. He sat down next to her and continued panting.  
  
Gordo, are you okay? What's the matter? Lizzie said, with concerned eyes.  
  
He steadied his breathing, remembering Lizzie's advice. Here it was. The perfect time.  
  
Lizzie, I love you. And doesn't even matter if the kiss in Rome meant nothing. Because I need you. I need you, whether it be as a girlfriend, a wife...or just my best friend, as you've always been. It's just that...every time I see you, I get goosebumps, and my heart skips a beat and I can't help but smile. I have been waiting years for the perfect time to tell you how I feel about you, because I thought it was all about perfect timing, everything had to be perfect. But I've come to realize that as long as it's you I'm talking to, it is perfect. Lizzie, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I'll never stop as long as I live, because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. No matter what, I need you to stay in my life. I don't care if you're a billionaire living in New York with your fancy rich doctor husband and your 2 perfect kids. I'll still have your back. Because I love you. And I don't want you to feel obliged to tell me you love me. Just... He paused. Keep being my friend. That's all I ask of you. I just want you to be happy, Lizzie McGuire. I love you.  
  
Lizzie sat, shocked, trying her best to comprehend everything Gordo was saying. She couldn't believe it...Gordo had just...she was about to cry, she was just so utterly amazed. Before she could even get over her shock, she did something she never thought she'd do.  
  
Closing her eyes, she leaned in towards Gordo. His breath was still shaky. But before he could say a word, she gently placed her lips on his, kissing him in a way that sent chills down their spines. As they shared their first passionate kiss, something was different between them. And this time, it wasn't confusing. It wasn't even hard to figure out.  
  
Pulling away, Lizzie looked back into Gordo's eyes.  
  
She smiled. I love you, too.  
  
For a second, they both smiled at each other, as lovers do. Getting up, she reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. And they walked home hand-in-hand, having found love in each other that day.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: SQUEE! Absolute cotton-candy-like, sappy fluffy fluff fluff! I have never written anything this fluffy before. And I have to say, it is really nice. Good for the soul, my friend. Even if it something as overused as L/Gness.  
  
I've been working on this for the past 3 hours, plus lots of time in days before this. Did I mention it's 5:30 in the morning?  
  
Just a question: Did anyone read it without the song? Was it still good? Cause really, I haven't tried reading the whole thing without the song. So lemme know.  
  
Everybody, I am dying to know what you think of my fluffy fluff. Pleaseee review. Thank you! :) ]


End file.
